Gods and Monsters
by TwilightVirtuosa
Summary: Life is never what it's cracked up to be. Paths cross and fates align but who says that you can't change your destiny? WIP and Cannon Pairings, AU **No scheduled postings
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey, everyone. I got this done later than I initially wanted but considering I have work and classes, I think I did ok. Just to recap, I am not continuing** _ **Fix Me**_ **because I'm pretty much doing it over. I don't know what to call this yet because it's still a work in progress but I like this so far and want to see where this goes. Let me know what you guys think. No beta so all mistakes are my own.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and the title belongs to Lana Del Rey :D.**

* * *

Prologue (EPOV)

I close my eyes and relax against the booth I'm siting in as I let the warm scotch wash over my teeth. I'm not even there, letting the music and people fade as I lose myself in my thoughts, something I do quite often. I'm all about tomorrow's classes and what I have left to do for my upcoming paper as I roll my glass back and forth absently, the clink of the ice mesmerizing me until I feel someone watching me.

"Hey there, handsome. What are you doing here all by yourself?"

I slowly open my eyes, barely glancing at her. The lights of the club are low but I can still see her enough. She's all tits and tight material that covers nothing at all because I can see her hot pink bra through her dress. I guess that's the point, huh?

"Shouldn't that be my line?" She giggles and I know that the sarcasm has gone right over her head.

"That was funny."

"It wasn't a joke."

Her smile falters a bit but her sexy face is back and she's leaning in closer.

"How bout we loosen you up a bit. Dance with me?" she asks me, taking my hand already.

I watch her, her hand squeezing mine a bit. She's not bad at all. She has that pretty girl look that would look sooo much better if her face wasn't a mask of makeup plaster. So I let her lead me to the dance floor and pulls my arms around her waist. The music is something upbeat but something I can dance to. I let her lead, her body twisting and rocking against mine to the beat. I admit it feels good but not where it counts.

I hold her hips as she turns and grinds her ass against me, giving me a look over her shoulder and I just watch her. She looks at me with too much hope and I know I'm not taking her home with me but I make her think I am as I cooperate with her. She bends over, rolling her hips and I look up to see the most beautiful pair of brown eyes I've ever seen and I blink to see that afterwards, they're gone. By the time I look back down, she's still at it so I let her finish. After she's tired, we sit back down and get another drink. A vodka this time. I down that shit, actually enjoying the burn of alcohol in my nose and throat. I feel her lean next to me and I look at her.

"What's the matter, hun?"

"Nothing.."

She nods but doesn't look convinced. Shit.

I'm still drinking and she's still leaning and after like ten minutes she says she's going home. I look at her, expected to hear an offering and when she doesn't, I'm surprised. Not that I would have taken it but still..

"Looks like you're having a rough night tonight." Like she can hear the question in my head.

"Try a rough life."

She chuckles and nods like she understands. She gestures to my fourth glass of vodka. Or was it six?

"Try to save some for someone else, Edward." I raise my glass a bit in my signature way; half sarcastic, half pathetic.

"See you next week, Tan." I give her a nod and lean my head back, letting it bump the cushion of the booth seat.

I met Tanya in my Communications class my freshman year of college and we hit it off pretty well. We hung out a lot outside of class, watching movies and eating out. That was three years ago.

Now, she gives me something to look forward to at the end of the week. After work, I come here and drink until she gets here. She'll put on something like the girls I used to date would wear, sometimes she'll even wear a wig. She'll do anything to make me laugh or at least feel better. She says she's humoring me but I think she pities me. I guess it's the same thing.

I know she'll be home, snuggled up with her girlfriend by the time I leave but I'll text her later to make sure she got home okay.

I take my loser ass home and keep the lights off when I come in. Dumping myself onto my plush couch, another glass in my hand. It's water this time but it was very tempting not to be. I stare at the television, even though it's off and let myself wander again. But I can't quite this time because I keep seeing those eyes. I've seen them somewhere before, it's on the tip of my tongue..

I startle myself from the state I was just in; not quite sleep, not quite awake. I shift on the couch, groaning as I stiffly get up. I slowly make my way to bed as I smell a sweet fragrance of something and a faint trail of goosebumps left behind on my jaw. I make it upstairs to my lair, a bed and a big ass piano is all that occupies the large studio space. I strip, looking over at the open windows that line up the wall of the room, not really caring as I spill into my bed and under the covers. Laying on my back, I stare at the ceiling and let the alcohol claim me, knowing I've drank enough to lull me to sleep. I dream about those beautiful brown eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: Like I said before, work in progress but I of course still want you guys' criticism. There is no schedule of posting but I'll try to get the chapters out when I can. I don't want to just rush out stuff when it's not how I wanted it to be. Thank you for your support, people. I mean it.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, there. Here's Chapter 1 sooner than I expected. See you at the bottom.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

Chapter 1 (EPOV)

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

I snatch up my phone that's keeping me from sleep, groaning when the bright as fuck light blinds my eyes. I see quite a few notifications, two calls and a text from Tanya. And one from Alice. That makes me smile a bit. I decide to call Tanya back first. I sit up and look out into the view I have in front of me of the green and brown of the forest in my back yard, dialing the number by heart. She picks up after a few rings.

"The dead has arisen."

"Hey, Tanya. What's up?"

"Just checking to make sure you made it home ok."

"Oh.. well, I made it."

"Good to know."

"Isn't it too early for sarcasm?"

"It's 10 o'clock, Edward."

"Really?" I actually pull my phone away to check the time on my phone and it's 11 o'clock on the dot.

"Shit. I've got to go." Fucking 11:30 class.

"See ya after 1, Zombward."

"Yeah yeah." She thinks it's so funny to add words to the beginning of the last four letters of my name.

I get out of bed, quickly making it up before jumping in the shower and brushing my teeth. I run my fingers through my hair a bit, kind of useless but I feel better that I did something to it. I get dressed and grab my bag, keys, and phone before locking up and hoping into my car. I text Alice back, letting her know that I'll call her back after class. Slipping my shades on, I head out on the highway on my way to UDub.

I actually make it on campus a few minutes early and quickly make my way to my History 121 class. I peek in when I get there and Mr. Molina is already talking. Fuck it. I just walk in and get to my seat in the back row without making too much noise. I'm taking out my books and notebook when I look up and do a double take. I see a new face, well head since she's facing away from me. I don't usually see new students this far into the semester but here she is. From behind I can already tell she's hot. She's got brown, long hair and a killer coke bottle body. Her tight t-shirt and jeans show that very well. As if she heard me out loud, she turns and looks straight at me.

Shit. It's the girl from last night. With the brown eyes. I can't help but keep her gaze, those pools of endless chocolate brown intensity..

I blink and look away, feeling weird for staring so long and go back to trying to attempt to listen to Molina's lecture. I'm taking notes, half-assed at that, losing myself again. I look up again to see the girl, her face scrunched in deep concentration. I don't know why it's bothering me that she's looking like that. Just staring at nothing in front of her in hard thought. The fuck is wrong with me?

I look up with irritation that I don't understand and I can feel the waves of something coming from her, her face still scrunched. It's making me more irritated and she must sense me staring at her when she seems to come out of it and looks like she's been caught when she looks at me and then turns back around quickly. I'm not sure what the hell is going on but it seems pretty off.

The class is over quicker than usual as I'm still occasionally looking over at the girl, trying to think what this is. I'm thinking I'll approach her to see what her deal is. I pack my shit up as the class leaves and I was hoping to catch her but see that she's left with the class, no lingering whatsoever. Okay..

I make my way out to see if I can catch her but my phone rings in my pocket. I huff a bit as I pull I out but smile when I see it's Alice on Skype. I accept the call and see her light eyes and bright smile on the screen.

 _Hi, Edward!_ She signs.

 _Hey, Alice._ I sign back.

 _How are you?_

 _I'm fine._ She looks at me pointedly.

 _Really? Just fine?_

 _Yeah, what's wrong with fine?_

 _Nothing. It's just you're always fine._

I shrug, not really knowing what to say after that. She tilts her head, looking at me as she seems to be choosing her words carefully.

 _Did you..meet someone new recently?_ I frown a bit at that.

 _What do you mean?_

She thinks for a minute, her wide eyes watching me.

 _I had a picture last night._

I sit at a nearby picnic table to sit my phone on it, using both hands to sign.

 _What was it about?_

 _I saw you and you were with someone. A girl, a woman.._

 _And?_

 _Well, you were just standing there and it looked like you were having a conversation but your lips weren't moving. Just staring._

That had me thinking again.

 _How do you know we were talking?_

 _Because you both had intense expressions, like you were communication somehow._

 _What did the woman look like?_

 _I couldn't see her as clearly as I could see you. And I couldn't see her face but she had brown hair._

I sit up straighter. _Mom?_

 _Um, definitely not Mom. I see her as clearly as ever when I do._ She smiles softly at that.

 _Then who?_

 _I don't know but.. I think I've seen her before. In vague pictures I've had before.._

Alice's dreams aren't anything new but she always called them pictures because of how grainy they looked. Like an old black and white film. But she says that her pictures are always in the most vibrant colors. Except the really bad ones.

 _You've seen her before? When?_

 _When I was younger. I thought she was an angel._

I can't help but think about the brown-eyed girl, staring at me with her deep gaze.

 _Well there isn't enough info to go anywhere with that so no need to worry yourself about it. Sounds pretty harmless enough right?_

 _Sure, yeah. You might be right._

When she hurries me off the call I know she's going to drive herself crazy over this picture. Great.

I head over to the cafeteria and grab a slice of pizza and a bottle of water before my stomach beats the shit out of me. I eat on my way to my next class, seeing Tanya hanging out close by. With her telltale red plaid shirt around her waist and old black and white converse, she's posted up against the wall all cool like. I walk up and hook my arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, Tan."

"Hey."

"So what's going on?"

"Nothing much, just talked to Irina. She wanted to know if you were available next weekend."

"Hm. I don't know, depends."

She puts her hands on her hips playfully so that my arm slips from her shoulders. "On what exactly?"

"On if whatever she wants me to do needs the whole weekend or just one day."

"It's just one day."

"Ok, then I'm available."

"She has this friend.."

"Ok I take that back."

She laughs. "Oh come on!"

"No, last time she 'had a friend' I was stuck on a date with that girl who looked like one of those fucking Bobo dolls."

She chuckles a bit, snorting unlady like. "Jessica was friendly."

"Yeah, I remember her hands being a little too fucking friendly."

"It's not like you had plans anyway."

I look at her. "How do you know if I had plans or not?"

"Sitting at home and watching t.v. in your underwear with a bottle of Jack isn't a plan."

"Oh yeah, cause it would so make my night if I had a clown grope my crotch in a fucking crowded movie theatre or have to listen to her talk about the most important subjects in the world like how so awesome it would be to have my hair color."

"She really said that?"

"Yeah. She did."

"Ok, Ed. I'll have mercy on you this one time,"

"Thank you, Oh Mighty One."

"You're welcome, Moodward."

I roll my eyes and go inside where my next class is and Tanya follows, sitting next to each other.

Two more droning lectures and entertaining notes back and forth between me and Tanya are what get me through my day. But I can't help but think about that girl. Especially after seeing her again, with a better look at her. After class, Tanya conclude that we can hang out this weekend if she promises Bobo's daughter won't be there.

"I'll text you when we figure out what to do."

"Alright, Tan. See ya." I give her a playful noogie before we part ways.

I'm on my way to my car when my phone rings from my Skype again. I frown, looking at it and see it's Alice again.

Before I get a chance to even say anything, she's already talking. But she's doing it so fast that I can't keep up.

I hold my hand up, waving it so that she knows that I can't understand her.

She huffs impatiently, signing slower. _I saw her!_

I frown. _Her who?_

 _The woman, the angel..._

I slip into my car, closing the door and sit my phone on the dashboard.

 _What does she look like? Is it someone we know?_

 _No, she's the woman I've seen before but it's been so long.._

I look at her, watching her rummaging around shit on her desk. She pulls one out and faces it towards her computer and my face pales a bit.

It's _her_. She looks different. Her eyes are fierce, brown and flecks of gold and her mahogany hair wild and flowing as she stands in wait looks like a portrait. She has on weird clothes, like Egyptians wore when the pyramids were being built. And she has on a crown, with gold and jewels on it and around her neck.

 _You know her?_ Alice's wide eyes are amazed and intrigued.

I just nod, my mouth still open with shock.

 _When? Does she still look as pretty? Did you talk to her?_

I just shake my head more and tell her that I'll call her back, quickly hanging up. I sit back in my seat, losing myself in my thoughts again as I try to make some fucking sense of this. She's obviously royalty or something so why the hell is she here, following me? And why the fuck is she following me? I need a drink..

I drive home, still thinking and go straight to my liquor cabinet. I pull out the Jack and pour me a glass, plopping on the couch. I drink and think, letting my thoughts wander. I feel myself drifting into dream land and I welcome it.

 _A woman is standing in a warm and sunlit room, wearing a flowing, long white dress with gold trimming. Her long hair blowing as a breeze flows through the room, her dress flowing as she starts to move. She hums a tune softly, her voice light and airy as she moves her body smoothly. As she turns, her hair covers her face before she lifts her head and faces forward. Her warm, glowing skin is illuminated by the light, making a halo around her. Her eyes light up as she smiles a beautiful smile, opening her arms in front of her. The scene turns foggy, her smiling form being swallowed up slowly by the thick fog until there is nothing but white._

" _Mama, are you gonna be ok?"_

" _I'll be just fine, sweetheart."_

" _What can I do?"_

" _Could you hold my hand?"_

" _Yes, Mama, of course."_

" _I want you to promise me something."_

" _Ok, Mama. What is it?"_

" _Be open. And protect your own…"_

 _Be open. And protect your own. Be open and protect your own. Be open…_

" _MOMMY!"_

I startle awake and catch myself, still holding onto my glass. I sit up, placing it on the table with a shaky hand, rubbing my hands over my face roughly. I still here her voice lingering in my dreams, taunting me. I pretend that I don't feel the wetness there and I don't pretend that having that dream didn't freak me the fuck out.

* * *

 **A/N: So how we feeling about this?**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Ello, here's Chapter 2. See you at the bottom.**

 **Disclaimer: All** _ **Twilight**_ **characters belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer and the song** _ **Gods and Monsters**_ **belongs to the amazing Lana Del Rey.**

* * *

Chapter 2

The next day is not met with much promise. When I look in the mirror, I know I'm going to be fucking tired all day. I could carry some serious luggage with the bags under my eyes. After a mile run and a long shower, I feel a bit better. I throw on some clothes, my usual t-shirt and jeans, when I get a text. I pick up my phone off the charger, seeing it's Tanya.

 _Interested in seeing a show?_ Is her greeting.

 _Like strippers?_ I text back.

 _No, Pervward. Like a show of local acts.. singing, poetry, that type of thing._

 _Sure, why not._

I sigh. Not like I'm doing anything else. I'm getting my shoes on when I get another text with the address. I should of guessed it was at Eclipse, the local coffeehouse place where they have those types of shows. It was never really my scene so I didn't have a reason to go but I guess it could be better than what I planned to do. I make my way over to the place, a little excited to be honest. I gotta get out more..

When I park and get inside, I instantly spot Tanya and Irina at a table and I relax once I see that Bobo is nowhere to be seen. Tanya smiles and gives me a nod when I see her and Irina jumps up and wraps her arms around me.

"Hey, Eddie!" she says enthusiastically. I smile and squeeze her for a bit, enjoying the hug. She's a petite girl with a fierce personality and her warmth reminds me of Alice. She is also one of three people I allow to call me anything but Edward.

"Hey, little Ri." She leads me to a seat next to her and Tanya and I'm immediately caught up to the conversation they were having when I arrived. Apparently some guy didn't get the picture that Irina was taken at some party they went to earlier this week. That is until Tanya showed him that they were batting for the same team. We're talking about school shit and the norm when the emcee comes up on stage to announce the first act. After about an hour or so, I have to admit that I'm having a good time. I'm laughing more than I have in a long time, spending time with Tanya and Irina always does that. We're still talking when the hair on the back of my neck raises. I look around, like I'm expecting someone. I see no one but I know someone is here. I'm on edge a bit as I turn back around.

Irina sees my discomfort and so does Tanya but they don't question it when I try to give them a reassuring smile. I swallow down some Jack to calm my ass down because that's all I need, a case of paranoia. The emcee is back on stage as I'm still savoring my drink.

"Alright folks, this is the last artist of the night. Give it up for the lovely, Isabella."

I know it's her before I even lift my eyes up and when I do, there she is. Right in front of me, in the sexiest fucking thing I've seen a woman in. That is what she looks like, all woman. Soft curves and legs and skin and fuck.. her eyes. She has her long hair pulled up in intricate pins and a long red dress made of what I think is velvet. It hugs all her assets, making them look that much more delectable. Her rings glint in the lights of the stage but not as much as her eyes do, all brown and deep as she looks out into the audience. I know how her voice sounds but I can't help it when my pulse spikes as she steps up to the mic, holding onto it tightly on its stand. Music starts, the tune haunting as she opens her mouth..

 _In the land of gods and monsters,  
I was an angel.  
Living in the garden of evil,  
Screwed up, scared, doing anything that I needed.  
Shining like a fiery beacon,  
You got that medicine I need  
Fame, liquor, love, give it to me slowly.  
Put your hands on my waist, do it softly.  
Me and God we don't get along, so now I sing._

 _No one's gonna take my soul away,  
Living like Jim Morrison.  
Headed towards a fucked up holiday.  
Motel, sprees, sprees, and I'm singing,  
Fuck yeah give it to me, this is_ _heaven, what I truly want  
It's innocence lost.  
Innocence lost._

A warmth spreads across my skin, leaving goosebumps in its wake as I watch her. She seems to loosen up now, her hands caressing the mic as her voice croons the words. I lose sight of her brown orbs when she closes them but I don't look away from her face, her features scrunched in focus. I continue to stare because at this point nothing can take my eyes away from her. The fucking building could be on fire and I'd happily sit right here and watch her sing.

 _In the land of gods and monsters,  
I was an angel, lookin' to get fucked hard.  
Like a groupie incognito posing as a real singer,  
Life imitates art  
You got that medicine I need  
Dope, shoot it up straight to the heart please  
I don't really wanna know what's good for me  
God's dead, I said 'baby that's alright with me'._

 _No one's gonna take my soul away,  
Living like Jim Morrison.  
Headed towards a fucked up holiday.  
Motel, sprees, sprees, and I'm singing,  
Fuck yeah give it to me, this is_ _heaven, what I truly want  
It's innocence lost.  
Innocence lost._

Her body sways with music and the words she makes come alive with her beautifully mesmerizing voice, her eyes slowly opening and landing right on me. I hold her smoldering gaze with one of my own, loving how her plump lips wrap around the word 'fuck'. I squint my eyes when I'm assaulted with a dozen different images, all fuzzy in colors but I'm able to pick up some things.

 _When you talk it's like a movie and you're making me crazy,  
'Cause life imitates art.  
If I get a little prettier, can I be your baby?  
You tell me life isn't that hard._

 _No one's gonna take my soul away,  
I'm living like Jim Morrison.  
Headed towards a fucked up holiday.  
Motel, sprees, sprees, and I'm singing,  
Fuck yeah, give it to me, this is heaven, what I truly want.  
It's innocence lost.  
Innocence lost._

I'm still looking at her as the notes linger and I hear her voice echoing in my mind, her form retreating to the shadows slowly as the crowd gives her a standing ovation. I watch her go back stage and I'm already on my feet, downing the rest of my drink before leaving out to the back where the back entrance is. It's dark out now, the shitty lights of the street lamps leaving a dimly lit spotlight in the mouth of the back alley. I look around for her and I smell her scent before I see her. She's leaning against the brick wall of the café, like she's been there the whole fucking time. I stride over to her quickly with a mission.

"Who the fuck are you?" That came harsher than I wanted.

She's unfazed by my harshness and I'm glad because she's gonna have to get used to it. She looks up at me with hesitation, question in her eyes. I squint at her as I move closer.

"I saw that, you know.."

She straightens up at that, moving closer. Her voice is quiet but clear. "What did you see?"

I shake my head, my guard up a bit. "Something you shouldn't even know about."

She bites her lip then, a look of understanding and remorse on her face as she looks down. "I am sorry but I could not help it.." She wraps her arms around herself and I pull off my jacket and wrap it around her. She chuckles and looks up at me with mirth in her eyes. "I am fine but thank you." I shrug awkwardly.

"You never answered my question." I watch her face in response and she looks at me in irritation I believe.

"That is really what you want to know after _that_?"

I huff in exasperation. "Well I thought I would start off with some pleasantries first before getting into that.."

She lifts her chin up, looking at me. "I am Isabella."

I nod, holding my hand out for her to shake. "I'm Edward."

As we shake hands I see her lips curling into a ghost of a smile but she manages to hide it.

"I know." She says it quietly but I'm very sure I heard her.

"And how do you know exactly?"

She looks at me carefully, hesitantly once again. I'm not sure what I was expecting her to say but what she says was definitely not one of my top ten guesses.

"Because I know your father."

* * *

 **A/N: Dun dun dun! xD Got this out later than I wanted to and I know it's short but I'm feeling really good about this. Again, all rights to the song** _ **Gods and Monsters**_ **belong to Lana Del Rey, which is the song I used in this chapter.** **But seriously, how are feeling about this people? I need feedback! :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello, everyone. I know its been a while but here's Chapter 3.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Plot is mine.**

* * *

Chapter 3

" _Because I know your father."_

I squint at her, trying to keep my cool. My hand clenching and unclenching at my side, I size her up. She may be a girl, a woman but I still need to be careful. I cross my arms over my chest, stilling my restless hands as I continue to look at her. Her hesitance is back in her eyes but with another look of something I can't quite pinpoint. A sense of maybe fear or trepidation. I'm trying to call her bluff because I for fucking sure know that she can't possibly know my father, my mother didn't even know him. I remember as a little boy, asking her where my father was and her explaining to me and Alice how our father was away but she never said how. She never talked bad about him, what little she did say about him. I often imagined what he was like, if I looked like him or not. My penny colored hair and green eyes were a sharp contrast to my mother's warm hazel eyes and curly brown hair.

I slowly step forward, not taking my eyes away from hers as I try to find the words carefully without scaring her away. Her form shrinks back slightly, enough for me to know that she sees the look in my eyes, the menacing look that I show people when they get too close. I peer into her soul, wanting her to understand this.

"You don't know shit." My voice is quiet but it's loud in its meaning for her to fuck off while she still can.

"I know enough." Her once almost fearful eyes are now challenging me, her mocha mirth swirling knowingly as she still holds my gaze.

I can't help but step closer, my jaw twitching with irritation. When she holds my gaze, my steps falter and I gasp out-

" _Alice draw another picture for Mommy, please?"_

" _Mom, she's scared.."_

" _Sweetheart, I know but.. I have to know.."-_

"Stop it." I cut her off before she gets into too deep. I haven't been able to do that in years. I made sure of it every night with my buddy Jack. The nightmares and the thoughts had to stop or I was gonna go crazy, if I haven't already.

Her eyes widen a bit, her surprise quickly leaving them. "Stop what?"

"You know what the fuck I'm talking about. Get out of my head."

I had to get away from her. Whoever or whatever she was I didn't want to talk to. It was something about her, good or bad, I didn't want to find out. I swallow hard, feeling the panic rising in my throat as I back away from her slowly. She seemed to sense my anxiety, moving closer but I didn't give her a chance to do anything as I had dashed off to my car. I sat there for a minute, calming my breathing before I turned the key in the ignition, revving the engine before pulling off hard onto the highway and away from the cafe.

Ever since I was little I was able to read people's minds. It's something I only told Alice and my mother about and somehow _she_ knows somehow. I could feel her fucking around in my head, bringing up old memories. Memories I buried deep inside my brain to never be brought out, to anyone. I curse as I speed down the freeway, knowing that I'm getting no sleep tonight. I park and storm into the house, panting as I try to calm my damn nerves. What's the matter with me, running away from some girl. Just then my phone alerts me of a Skype call coming through. I pull my phone out of my pocket, knowing it's Alice. I answer and am met with her wide eyes and more fucking papers than last time.

 _What the fuck, Alice?_ I ask, concerned and confused.

 _I've been having more pictures!_

I curse again to myself. There is something going on and I have to figure this shit out, for Alice's sake. I tell Alice that I'm on my way over before hanging up and leave out again. I speed over, my thoughts racing as I watch the trees become green blurs. I think again about what happened years ago with my mom. It took me forever to get that out of my head, I thought it was over until now. Her pale face and lifeless eyes staring back at me as I held her cold hand, calling out for her. I can't leave Alice by herself in good conscience so I'm thinking of having her stay with me for a while already. I can't lose anyone else again.

I arrive to Alice's place in good time, climbing the stairs two at a time. I ring her doorbell, seeing the lights flicker before she throws open the door and flings her arms around me. I can't help but smile a bit at her enthusiastic hug, wrapping my arms tight around her small frame. I have to admit that I missed this a lot but she insists on living on her own.

She pulls away, pulling me inside as she closes the door behind her.

 _What did you see?_ I ask; no sense in beating around the bush.

 _I saw her again._ She smiles wide. _You did, too, didn't you?_

 _Yes, that's why I'm thinking about moving you in with me for a while._

Her smile turns into a frown, her head shaking already. _No, no Edward it's not like that.._

 _Then what is it then? Some girl following me around, talking shit about knowing my father and you don't think I'm going to be a little freaked the fuck out?_

She's putting her hands up for me to wait and I sigh, nodding before she dashes off in the direction of her room. I run my hand through my hair as I wait in the foyer when she comes back with a folder in her hand. She opens it up, showing it to me and it's the same girl she drew the first time, it's _her_. I can't shake the anxiety I get from her, shaking my head at Alice. She sighs and shows me picture after picture of her in different places that look like local areas; the café, the school campus, the night club I frequent.

 _What does all of this mean, Alice?_

She shakes her head, shrugging. _I know she's not from here but she's not bad like.. I'm not entirely sure what she wants but I know that. You'll never know if you don't talk to her.._

 _Why would I talk to her?_

 _Because if you don't, you won't able to sleep._

I look at her pointedly. She nods, rolling her eyes as she notices her mistake. She looks at me seriously, slowly signing. _Ok, well.. I won't go with you then._

I look at her and she just looks back, her hands on her hips. She is not going to let this go.

I clench my jaw. _Alright, Alice. But if I think you are in the slightest danger then I'm getting you the fuck out of here._

She just gives me this all knowing smile. _We're not in danger, Edward. I can feel it. I do wonder though, I can't see exactly what she wants.. I get little hints like where she's been or thinking about going but some things are cut off, like I'm being blocked from something._

 _Well I'm getting to the bottom of this shit before it goes too far. How will I even find her? She just pops up like a ninja all the time._

She smirks that smile that looks like mine. _I'm sure you'll be able to find her._

I shake my head at her and she sprints off to her room, I assume to pack her things. Plopping down on the couch, I wait for her in the living room and think about what shit I'm getting myself into. Come to think of it, we probably never got out of it all those years ago. I don't know what my mom was involved in but I'm pretty sure what we went through wasn't considered normal.

Alice always had an active imagination so it didn't strike her teachers at school that was crazy or something when she told them about her pictures. They would tell us that she had beautiful "dreams", that is until she told a kid at school that his dog was going to get hit by a car. So when it happened an investigation opened and Alice was their number one suspect. When she was proved to be innocent, Mom decided to move us to a new place because of all of the attention.

My freaky as fuck power was just what we needed to make a fucking circus. My teacher recommended that my mother take me to a therapist because I could "hear voices in my head". At first I could listen in on a thought or two for a few minutes and then I got strong enough to where I can listen in dozens of people's mind at a time. The massive headaches are a bitch though so I gladly drown in Jack to take care of it. If it wasn't for Alice and Tanya, I think I would have been shipped off to the nut house by now.

Alice comes out with a couple of bags packed and she tells me she's ready. I let her take her car because I didn't want to keep her captive in my house. She follows me back to my place and I mull over the shit happening lately. I'm putting pieces of a puzzle together that don't make any sense. But like Alice mentioned, I'm not getting any sleep over this. When we get to the driveway, I park my car and Alice parks hers not far behind as I get out. She pops her trunk and I pull out her things, chuckling a bit as she skips over to the door and opens it with her key. We have each other's keys for emergencies but I know she likes to use it whenever she wants anyway. She doesn't take advantage of it though, not that I'm really doing anything worth hiding. I take her bags to the room that sits downstairs that she usually occupies when she comes over, heading back out to see what she's up to. I hear music from upstairs, my piano that sits on the other side pf my room. The large loft-like room is where my bed is and my baby, a black sleek grand piano with a bench for two. I used to sit there for hours playing music before mom died. I haven't touched it in 5 years. Alice touches the keys, pinging random keys as she does before looking up at me with a hopeful expression. I shake my head, my throat tightening.

 _Alice, not now, not tonight._

 _Please, Edward?_ Damn it, the puppy eyes.

I sigh, reluctantly moving toward the piano as she does a little bounce on her toes in excitement. I stand next to her and hold out my hands for her as she takes hold of them and steps up on the bench, crawling carefully up onto the lid. She turns to me, smiling at me expectantly and I smile a little as I shake my head at her enthusiasm. I sit down on the bench, the sturdy but seasoned wood creaking under my solid weight. I breathe out as I stroke the keys gently, as if they would break under my touch, when I notice my hands shaking. I feel Alice's hand touch my shoulder and I look up at her, her eyes shining with adoration as she looks at me.

 _Please? You know it always makes me feel better to hear you play._

I nod, swallowing hard as I close my eyes for a bit. I know this instrument like the back of my hand, my hands at my home position taking another breather. I start with a familiar melody, something mom would play for us. It was a light tune that always made us laugh because of the faces she made as she played, even in jest she played with the finesse of a veteran at her young age. I look up to see Alice smiling, knowing that she remembers too. I smirk, playing more as I soak in the nostalgic feeling of mom's smile and laughter. I play and play, letting my heart into my hands as I do. I play the classics, the easy stuff but as I play more and more I feel more and more. I glance up every now and again at Alice, her perched position moved to her starfish one and it's just like old times. She would lay on top of the piano when I played to feel the vibrations of my music better. I could imagine it would be like when I stand close the speaker at a concert; I can't get close enough.

The tune turns into a darker one, my mind eventually always going there. I just play, I play like my life fucking depended on it. The easy-going notes turn into complicated combinations of sharp and loud, my hands flying over the keys until you can't tell what's ivory and what's mine. It's all mine and I'm laying it all out, the only way I know how. My heart pounds as the crescendo of notes clash together in a symphony of beatifically tragic madness, my mind racing. I can feel Alice still with me, her presence the only thing keeping from slipping deeper into the darkness. I struggle to calm down this ongoing flow of too-much-shit, the descent of the long ballad of my hate and my despair finally ends and I sit there as the resounding last note echoes, clinging to me and the walls to remind me of all the empty left behind in its wake.

I sit there, staring at the blurry keys when my hands fall from them. I blink, water running down my face as I wipe the tears away swiftly. I look up to see Alice staring at me, still in her starfish position but her head turned to me. We look at each other, not saying anything because we don't have to. After a while, her stomach grumbles loudly and she grins with a silent laughter.

 _I hope you have dinner; did you plan that when you kidnapped me?_ Her eyes are full of mischief.

 _As a matter of a fact, I did._ I retort with our smirk.

She licks her tongue out at me and I do the same before turning to offer her a piggy back ride to the kitchen. She happily hops on, letting out a squeaky squeal and clutching my neck tightly when I start to jog. She helps me prepare a nice dinner of chicken and rice and a salad to go with it. I change into my running gear for after dinner while the food cooks and afterward we sit at the kitchen island and I watch her relay her experience so far with design school. We eat and clean up and say our goodnights, me reminding her that I'm going on my run before I go to bed. She promises to keep her cell on and I lock up the house, pocketing my keys before I start my stretches. I'm stretching my hamstring when I see a flash of mahogany and ivory in the distance of the woods next to my house. I squint, knowing who it is anyway but not feeling the least bit surprised. Our eyes meet and she looks at me for a minute before walking into the woods and I start jogging to catch up with her.

* * *

 **AN: Yeah, so real life. That's it. Lol Thanks so much to all the people reading this and I'm really sorry for the long gap but you know the deal.**

 **Until next time.**

 **~TwilightVirtuosa~**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: So... yeah. Chapter 4.**

* * *

I don't have to jog far, meeting up with her at a clearing I usually pass on my runs. I look around the area, a land of wildflowers of pink and yellow closed off with a thick perimeter of evergreen trees and bushes. I slow to a leisure walk, not trying to seem anxious to talk to her but I really am. Watching her walk through the grass and flowers, I take in her long legs clothed in snug dark jeans and a fitted white shirt with bell bottom sleeves and I notice when she turns around that there's a bow, tied right where her cleavage lies. Her plentiful mounds a distraction for just a moment as I find the words to start off with. She does it for me, perhaps already informed of where my mind is right now.

"Hi." Her honey and milk voice reaches out over the ten feet between us.

"Hey." My fingers twitch, needing them to be busy with something.

I cross my arms, tucking my hands under my pits as I look at her. I'm trying to be a bit intimidating, something I've mastered doing over the years. My gaze on her penetrating her soul and her reaction is not one I expected. Her lips twitch in amusement and I squint at her, getting pissed off already.

"What the fuck do you want?" I huff out a bit harsher than I want. What is it about this girl that irritates me so much?

She doesn't flinch this time, like she's expecting this shit.

"I do not want anything."

"Then why are you here? Are you one of _them_?"

I let her inside this time, feeling her tapping on my mind the whole time. I swallow hard as I let her know that I'm not buying her brand of bullshit that she's trying to pass. I know she's not human.

Her eyes widen when she sees, her breath faltering a bit before I feel her gone. She stares at me, empathy obvious in her soft brown eyes. I automatically take a more guarded and defensive stance but she puts up her hands, shaking her head as her eyes locking with mine and I see her shock and anger too.

"I.. I am _not_ one of them, I assure you.."

"Don't lie to me, don't you fucking lie to me. I know you're not human so what are you?"

She swallows hard, hesitating again. I watch her squirm, hoping it will get some answers out of her. She wraps her arms around herself, closing her eyes and I start to think we're gonna be here all night. I stalk toward her and her eyes fly open as I back her into the tree behind her.

My face is inches from hers as I stare at her and I almost feel drunk from her presence, her sweet scent but I'm on a mission and push through the haze. Her stature is smaller than I thought, her head barely reaches my chin. Her mahogany brown hair framing her heart shaped face as she leans against the thick trunk of the tree.

"Who are you?" I whisper fiercely as I keep my eyes on hers.

"I am Isabella. I am an Immortal."

Her voice is quieter than before, her warm breath fanning over my face as she speaks. I stare at her for a second as her chest moves between us, her pants soft as she looks up at me. Her answer doesn't surprise me. The fact that her mind seemed different from what I've seen and heard. Humans tend to have clearer thoughts, one track minds and all. People who are not human, the ones I have encountered, their thoughts were all over the place. Crazed with no sense of one coherent thought and red. Lots of red. When I see hers - _Isabella_ ' _s_ , it's more echoed and hard to see. Like a thin layer of mist covering the view just enough that you're not sure what's real and what's not. Perhaps she is like me, she was trying to block me. It has also been a long time since I've used my "gift", as mom called it. Then there was how she looked. Her unique shade of mahogany tresses, a sunset ray of reds and browns. Her eyes, like pools of dark hazelnut coffee. Her smooth, beautiful sun-kissed skin. Two plump rose lips under that rounded nose of hers, so prominent that I know she isn't from around here. No one this beautiful could be human. As if she read my mind, a light blush tints her cheeks.

I tilt my head as I watch her more, her body itching to squirm under my gaze.

"I think I'll call you Bella." Yeah, I like the sound of that.

Her blush reddens more and she lowers her eyes at my chest before slowly slipping from underneath me. She walks and I follow, waiting for something. She's stalling.

 _How do you know my father?_

She stops and looks over at me, her teeth sinking into her pouty lips.

 _I have known him since I was a little girl, my sister and I._

She opens her mind to me, removing the fog that usually filters her mind. But she only lets me see a little bit, enough. A little girl is running through a long hall, her brown hair flowing behind her as her white sundress flows with her strides. Another is not far behind; their faint giggles are heard as a man playfully chases after them, his hair short and blonde. His face slowly comes into view more clearly. Not an old man but not young either, maybe in his late 20s to early 30s with a fatherly smile of white teeth held by a strong jaw. A deep chuckle escaping as he continues to chase with open arms. His green eyes hold a twinkle of something I saw in my mother's eyes before, love and admiration. The memory brings with it playfulness, warmth, and happiness. Despite the jealousy of the situation, I can't be mad at her. His face fades like a soft breeze whisking him away, leaving Bella and I staring at each other. I know the answer to the question forming on my tongue but I ask it anyway.

 _Is that him?_

 _Yes. That is your father._

I breathe out shakily, soaking in all the little details given but I can't help but feel a sense of anger and bitterness toward him. Why did he hide from us our whole lives? Was he ashamed of us? I can't help but think about if he had been here for us from the beginning if mom would still be here.

 _Why does he want to reach out after all these years? When we needed him he wasn't there, when my mom needed him he wasn't there.. Why now?_

She's still biting her lip, her gaze less focused on me.

 _He did not reach out to you. I came here on my own._

 _Why?_

 _I thought you would want to meet him, formally._

I snort loudly, shaking my head at her. _Don't you get it? He doesn't want to see me, he probably barely knows I fucking exist._

 _On the contrary, he speaks of you all the time.. Edward._ She eyes me curiously, waiting for my reaction.

"How do you know my name?"

"Like I said, he speaks of you all the time."

"What? Is he keeping tabs on me or some shit?"

I think about Alice's pictures or her clearly in some local places, places I frequent. And I know it was her at the club that night I was with Tanya, flashes of strange clothing coming back to me now that I'm sober enough to think about it.

She nods a bit, swallowing hard as she looks at me before moving closer to me. "What happened.. your mother-"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Please.. Edward. Just listen to me?" The look on her face, in her eyes, pleads for my cooperation. I need to know more so I cave in. I cross my arms and nod stiffly for her to continue. "Alright." She moves closer and I don't mind anymore, her presence more serious and anxious.

"That night.. he had been feeling off, he told us that he felt that something was off. It was a surprise to us all." She closes her eyes, her brow creasing in concentration.

"I get it."

"He lost you, your.. mother protected you so well that even Carlisle couldn't find you."

I breathe out sharply. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

She looks at me, showing me, what I already know. After our mother was killed _,_ Alice and I were on our own in Chicago. We were on the streets for a couple of weeks after, not having a place to go. It was Alice that found out where we could stay without being noticed much. I asked her how she knew these things but she just said that she had pictures of us together, some place safe.

Alice started getting sick from malnutrition, as if her small fame needed that and her teachers at school started to notice. I had to come up with a plan to get us out of their focus. I was the man of the house for a long time by then but this was a new experience for both Alice and myself. It was my job to find a way for us to live together. If the police had caught us, we could have been split up and placed in foster care. Neither Alice or I wanted that.

I was of age to start working part time jobs so Alice and I would take the bus on the weekends with money people gave me from time to time. There was an ad at one of the bus stops for a free room above a laundromat in exchange for work. Alice confirmed that it was a place that she had a picture about and that it was ok. The laundromat wasn't too far from school so I talked to the owner about letting us have the room. Mrs. Sunni was an older Chinese woman with a sweet round face and warm eyes. She was a widow who was left with just her and her husband's laundromat so she willingly took us in as her young helpers.

She didn't ask many questions like I thought she would. Just "How old are you two?" and "Are you hungry?". After we ate our first real meal in a long while, she showed us where we would be sleeping; a small room with a twin sized bed, a window, a bathroom, and an old wooden desk with a folding chair. We took it with no problem. We went to school in the mornings and worked in the evenings. She was as close to a friend that Alice and I ever had. Having her in our lives didn't make the loss of our mother less painful, even more so now that I know that she was there because of my father. Not that I am not grateful to Mrs. Sunni but we needed family. We needed him.

Her mind is a jumble of things; anxiety, fear, hesitation. I reach out for her, trying to be a little reassuring. I want to know more, I need _more_.

I soften my gaze toward her, sighing. "Tell me. Please, I need to know."

She walks closer, her eyes trapping me in her gaze. She keeps her mind open but is still blocking me from everything as she speaks to me.

"Your father needs your help."

"My help? Why?" I scoff at the idea. _He never wanted me before._

She rings her hands together nervously, that look in her eyes showing me that her thoughts are elsewhere. I catch a glimpse of land, nothing I've seen before with big columns and structures and statues. Just like in-

"Stop." Her eyes are in the present and wide with fear.

"What are you afraid of? What is it that you aren't telling me?" I can see her fear is relating to these thoughts she's having, of this land she thinks of.

"I can not tell you much here. You would have to ask your father yourself. What I can say is that your father needs your help but he is too stubborn to ask for it. He is also still trying to protect you and Alice."

"I don't need him to protect me or Alice. I've been doing that since my mother was killed." I answer coldly. "If we're done here, I need to get back home."

I turn to go back on her but then her mind opens and it almost brings me to my knees from the force. I lean against a tree nearby as the vivid scene invades my mind, a numbing throb spreads through my head as I watch. "Oh God.."

 _A man with his arm wrapped tightly around a woman, pants hard as they briskly make their way down the long corridor. The darkness of the night cloaks them as they move between the tall and wide columns of the palace to the secret passageway that they had discovered while exploring years ago. They lean in the door of the passageway, embracing one another._

" _Carlisle, I'm afraid. What if-" The woman's panicked voice whispers to the man._

" _No. Don't even think of it. Do you trust me?" The man asks her._

" _With my life." She answers immediately._

" _With_ his _life?" He asks, his hand comes down from the women's arm to her belly, slightly protruding from the fine fabric of her gown._

 _She nods in understanding, taking a deep breath as he caresses her belly gently. She holds onto him tighter, her voice breaks softly as she speaks. "I love you, Carlisle."_

 _A stream of warm lantern light illuminates the passageway as he quietly opens it, his green eyes and blonde hair in view. He embraces her once more, leaning down and kissing the woman passionately before bending down on his knees to kiss her bump softly over her gown. His gaze lifts to her, his voice clear and fierce. "I love you, too Esme. Both of you."_

 _Familiar growls are heard in the distance followed by screams of fear and terror. The man's jaw tenses and he kisses the woman one last time before gently guiding her hand into a servant that guides her down a passageway and into a bright light._

I gasp loudly at what is shown to me. I saw it with my own fucking eyes, with my mind but I still can't believe it. It was clearly my father, Carlisle, and..

"Yes. That was your mother." Her voice right behind me is quiet.

I turn to face her, getting myself together as I stand up from the tree shakily. I look into her eyes and see her pain and empathy. I stand there, taking it all in as I piece this information together.

"Who is Esme?"

"Your mother. Her name is Esme but she changed her name to Elizabeth when your father put her into hiding."

I can't help but glare at her. "Well it didn't work, obviously. Whatever the fuck was after her killed her."

She flinches, a little but enough for me to notice. She looks at me, biting that plump bottom lip of hers and I want to bite it. He blushes and lets it go, smoothing her tongue over it and I want to lick it.

"Stop it." Her eyes flash with exasperation as her blush deepens.

"Don't like what I'm think then get out of my fucking head." I arch a brow at her.

She huffs, very attractively by the way, coming closer toward me. "I wanted to tell you this after.. There is too much to tell you and it is too risky." She shakes her head, frustration written across her face. This must be some big shit then.

I meet her halfway on this, watching her. She looks up at me with trepidation and some fear, too. I immediately become on alert again, never really relaxing since the start of this little pow wow.

"What is it, Bella?" I ask quietly. Her telltale blush appears but she keeps her eyes on mine. Her beautiful shade of light mocha eyes hold my green ones.

"Promise me you will not get angry."

"Not really a good way to start that off."

I start to say something but she suddenly grabs my hand. Her eyes swirl and I get lost in her mocha depths and I cry out as that fucking throb in my head starts, the images shooting at me vividly.

 _I smell fresh air, the scent of sea water near. I see large, tall golden pillars holding a structure with vibrant and intricate scribbles of writing and drawing. It is peaceful and warm, the sun heating up my back already. I stand at one of the open entrances to the building, a palace. I hear the echoing noises of a horse and carriage and people inside, one voice in particular coming clearer by the minute. My feet move toward it, coming into the wide space of beautiful carvings of an ancient tongue and into another room closed from the blazing sun, except for a hole in the ceiling that places a natural spotlight in the middle. A white piano sits to the side further inside, a woman sitting at it on the bench. Her back is facing me but her voice is mesmerizing. She gracefully plays, her posture straight and elegant. She wears a beautiful gown of sparkle and gold, the sun reflecting light rainbows across the walls. Her long wavy and dark hair sways softly with her movements. I recognize not only the song but also her voice._

 _The Chopsticks song. Mom._

 _The notes stop suddenly and she turns around on the bench, facing me. I gasp and speak, calling her name but she stares straight ahead. Straight through me, her face scrunched in what seems to be confusion. She reaches a hand out and I do, too—_

I'm back in the woods, staring at Bella, my hand still in hers.

"I am sorry but it was the only way to show you without someone finding out. I know that you are shocked-"

"Shocked?!" I'm fucking trembling, my palm sweaty holding hers tightly as I try to gain some fucking semblance of reality. She guides me to a nearby tree, leaning me against the trunk. I breathe heavily, glaring at her in anger. What the fuck is this shit?

"I am sorry; I was not sure what else to do. Carlisle said not to interfere and that he would figure out another way but we were running out of time and the people needed me to make a decision and and-" She's well on her way to hyperventilating. I grab her shoulders, staring into her eyes. That makes her shut right the fuck up. She swallows hard, my eyes watching her as she seems to calm down. I rub tiny, light circles into her arms and her shoulders relax slightly.

" _Tell me what I just saw."_

She trembles slightly, biting her lip. _"Your mother."_

My breath stutters and I nod, my vision blurry. _"She's alive?"_ I hold my breath.

She nods hesitantly. _"Very much alive, yes."_

I shake my head in amazement. _"How the fuck..?"_ I blow out a breath, the tears spilling over.

She nods hers in understanding, reaching her hand to my face. "I am sorry." Her thumb brushes over my cheek softly, wiping the traitorous tears. Relief, anger, and excitement ripple through me as she continues watching me.

It's easier, talking this way. It's not out loud so I don't feel even more like a pussy for saying and the things I am right now. Bella doesn't seem to mind but I still feel kind of weirded out feeling someone else in my head. She goes to apologize again but I shake my head.

" _No, I like it. With you at least."_ She smiles a little and it's fucking beautiful. Blush.

I grab her hand this time, still picking up the pieces of the bomb she just dropped on me.

She stiffens a bit, watching me and I watch her. _"Where is she? Is she alright?"_

She crinkles her nose and I straighten up, ready to fuck up whoever even thought about hurting my mom. Bella's eyes widen and she calms me down.

" _No no, she is fine. Well, she is not hurt or anything."_

" _That doesn't sound all that comforting. Where is she?"_

" _She is in Egypt."_ She gives me a weird look like she's expecting me to sprout wings or something.

" _What the fuck is she doing in Egypt?"_

Her eyes plead with me, seeing that this all has to do with my father and her wanting me to talk to him. I'm really not getting why she's pressing me to talk to him so much. So I ask the million-dollar question.

" _Why are you really here; what's really going on?"_

" _I do not know where to start."_

" _How about the beginning, that's usually a good place to start." I arch a brow._

Her eyes flash with a bit of annoyance but she then speaks.

" _The beginning..."_

* * *

 **AN: Questions? Concerns? WTF? Review.**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Long time no see. To answer some questions:**

 **Yes, Alice is deaf. More important later.**

 **Yes, Bella is very mysterious and for good reasons that will be revealed as we move further into the story.**

 **Yes, the very prominent foreshadowing is very important.**

 **When I say Immortals I don't mean vampires. Just immortal.**

 **I'm hoping that showing the story in EPOV would be better because this is all new to him, just as it is to you guys.**

 **And yes, this story is very Supernatural. Not ridiculously so but if you can watch _Once Upon a Time_ , you can read this. Just saying.**

 **Anything else I say may give away too much information to the story that has not been revealed yet. I am happy to hear any theories or ideas though.**

 **See you at the end.**

* * *

She looks at my hand in hers and she tightens her grip, her gaze deep into mine before she closes her eyes. Her mind opens up, like a big bubble spreading over my mind to accept me inside. It's warm and colorful, the colors of memories vibrant with life. I hear her voice as clear as if she was speaking out loud, her tone quiet but strong in its depth.

" _The beginning started with how most civilizations start, with an entity that created the early era of what we have today. In Egypt, Atum was that entity. He created the first gods, one for every element. They provided the needs of its people; sunlight, crops and animals. Egypt was bright and full of life; its people were happy and prosperous with their way of life. As time progressed and the world evolved, more and more gods were created to help where it was needed in Egypt. Most took multiple roles to help balance out their counterparts, pharaohs and kings ruled for several millennia. Some were spiteful against the people of Egypt, in turn creating more gods to help protect Egypt against them. One in particular, Seth, was one of the worst. He was the god of chaos and he lived up to his name. He created many epidemics in Egypt, including famine and plagues. So many people prayed to Atum and the other gods to help, making them sacrifice many of their livestock to appease them. Seth had a brother, Osiris, who was pharaoh of Egypt at the time. A very powerful one, with an as much as powerful wife named Isis."_

She sighs and images of humans with heads of animals come and go as she speaks, a few in particular circulating her story. Seth is a man with the head of a jackal, evil with dark power surrounding him. And Osiris, a man with very tan features. A strong presence with fearless eyes and a grand headpiece. His wife stands by his side proudly, a beautiful woman with smooth golden-tan skin surrounded with great light power. The image then changes of Isis by herself, crying with gut wrenching tears. Sadness and agony.

" _What happened to Osiris?" I implore._

" _He was killed, by Seth."_

I gasp as she shows me Osiris's body, torn in pieces by his own brother. Isis has then taken into a dark room, no a tomb. It's lit with two torches at a slab of something that resembles an altar. Isis lays his body and pieces it back together, a warm golden glow forming as she does. She speaks in a foreign language, her hands caressing the places he was torn. Osiris is still, his body intact but then it turns a bluish-green hue, like a teal color. He has scars left over, which Isis wraps in a thick gauze around them. He slowly rises, taking in the room and his eyes find Isis' and they embrace. It's like something out of Frankenstein. But, romantic in the care she took into putting him together. And you know, no screaming or lightening.

I arch a brow at her. _"A tragic love story; what does this have to do with my mother?"_

She arches a brow back at me. _"You are not going to get far in any of this if I have to tell you everything. You have to start learning to open your mind again, your heart."_

My eyes harden. "The last time I did that my mother was fucking killed."

Her eyes soften but she continues. _"A lot of this is hard to believe but you will have to believe in the impossible before I tell you anything else."_

" _I believe in you. Isn't that enough?"_

She shrugs a bit. _"It is a start."_

I sigh and sit back, mulling over everything she's shown me so far. The way she showed me, everything seemed so familiar. Like I've been there before, even though I haven't.

" _You really still think that?"_

I feel Bella filtering in through my mind, coaxing memories to the forefront. She brings up memories of my mom, her sweet smile and long hair brushing my shoulder as we play on the piano together. Then to the memory she showed me of my father and mother, that moment before he sent her away. When she was pregnant with me. I switch between those two, their features blurring together and I see now. They were younger when my mother was pregnant but they looked normal, in the tomb they looked like gods.

"So.."

She nods encouragingly. "Yes.."

" _Isis and Osiris are my parents? But they look so different.."_

" _They were mortal before but they were given great power that made them into gods. Gods choose people to fulfill prophecies that are predestined to happen. They are usually people who have potential for great power, even as a mortal. They have traits born within them that are superior to most. Your mother was given great power first and when she resurrected your father, she gave some of her power to him."_

" _So that explains why Alice and I have these 'gifts'."_

" _Somewhat, yes. There are many answers to your questions but that does explain it for now."_

My head pounds with all this information but my masochistic nature can't help but ask for more.

" _Well you can at least explain to me how in the hell my mother is still alive? I saw..."_

She nods, giving my hand a squeeze. _"Another complicated answer but some people, where we are from, don't die exactly. Especially beings like your mother and father."_

" _What do you mean?"_

She smiles softly. _"Her will is so strong, so fierce and powerful, that it even defied death. When she.. appeared one day, it was strange. Carlisle knew she had died.. he said he felt it. He said his heart broke in two and that a half left when Esme did. He also said that he knew you and Alice were okay because the other half of his heart would have died if you two were gone as well."_

I doubt that but I keep silent. _"So, she just appeared? Her body was buried, we had a funeral for her and she was buried. How is any of that possible, Bella?"_

" _The body is just a vessel, never really belonging to us. Our soul is who we really are; our essence. Here, her body died but her soul came back home. In Egypt. Your father may have had something to do with that, he is the god that deals with the dead."_

My eyes widen. _"What?"_

My mind is filled with her glorious soft chuckles, her smile bright.

" _Let me guess. I have to talk to my father about that?"_ I deadpan.

She smiles and nods.

" _Alright, I'll talk to him. But only because he's they key to seeing my mother it seems."_

I look at her, like really look at her. We've talked about nothing but my parents and she never really told me exactly who she is. She has that far away in her eyes again and I squeeze her hand again lightly. She finds my eyes immediately.

" _What do you want to know?"_

" _Who are you really?"_

" _There are many answers to that question, depending on who you ask. I am a friend. That is all that you need to know for now."_ She gives me a firm look.

I arch a brow at her but she's not fucking budging on this. _"Fine. For now."_

She purses her lips and suddenly stands, her body stiff. Her mind closes in on itself, yet I still feel her. The hair on the back of my neck stands up and I feel the tension of something, something not good. I feel her quiet fear and I'm on my feet. _"Alice."_

" _She is fine. She is not here."_

I glare at her. _"What the fuck do you mean she isn't here, where is she?"_ I grab her arm firmly, watching her and her thoughts closely. "If you did something to Alice.."

She gasps softly, immediately showing me her thoughts of Alice. She's smiling and signing with a guy, definitely not here. There's a sky with reddish hues, a big building by a body of huge waters, sand, and-

"Who is that with her and how the fuck did she get there?" I growl at her. I'm tired of these fucking mind games. The tension increases, the wind swirling around us as she trembles.

"Edward, we need to go. Now." Her eyes are shifting to our surroundings, pleading with me at the same time.

"Where?" I demand.

"Home. Egypt." She says simply.

I squint my eyes in confusion. "What..?"

Her soft eyes hold onto mine intently. _"Do you trust me?"_

I look into her depths, swirling with so much. Beauty, knowledge, mystery. I somehow feel like I can trust her, like it's the right choice to trust her. Her face smooths into one of determination before she closes the distance between us, suddenly grabbing my hand. I gasp quietly at the spark it creates, her soft and delicate hand hot in mine. I pull away abruptly but she holds on tight, forcing me to hold her hand and the wind whips around us, a tornado of leaves and dirt swallowing us up. Bella still holds my hand tightly, my arm instinctively wrapping around her body tight. My eyes are closed by my mind is open, my thoughts wrapped up her hers in fear of them being swept away.

 _It's ok, just hold onto me._

Her sweet voice reaches out to me in the wind and debris whipping around us.

And I hold on to it.

I don't know how long we were wrapped up in that thing but we eventually land, in soft fucking sand. I begin to say something snippy but I can't and I grasp my neck, gasping for air. I feel Bella behind me, her hands on my back and chest and then a warmth spreads through me. I take a deep breath, breathing in the hot sun and sand, the smell and taste of the salt from the ocean in the air.

"You were a baby the last time you were here; your body is not use to the air."

I turn toward Bella, a word of thanks on my tongue but what I see leaves me speechless.

Bella is no longer dressed in regular clothes. She is clothed in a white flowing gown, frothy layers draped on each side to flare out around her feet. It was held together by an intricate golden collar around her neck. Her skin glowed under then sun, golden and almost shimmering. Her hair a dark chocolate brown was pinned up, highlighted with lighter browns within the tendrils framing around her face. But her eyes, they oozed with innocence and power; docile yet fierce in her beauty. She blushed slightly at hearing my thoughts and starts to walk ahead of me. I watched her walk, her hips swaying underneath the fabric of her dress. And _fuck me.._ her back is on full display. Her smooth, sexy and feminine muscles move with every step. I silently follow, watching her and her dress swish around her feet.

I stop ogling her lithe form in that fucking dress enough to take in my surroundings as we walk. My feet sink slightly in the warm sand as we walk, making it a little difficult but I'm a little distracted looking at the fucking palace we're approaching. It's literally a palace, a huge structure that looks ancient but sturdy with open space made by wide frames held by large dominating pillars. Trees scatter around the building, swaying slightly in the breeze and in the distance I know for sure is the Nile river, that area pulling me closer for some reason. Bella's steps falter, enough for me to notice but I don't say anything. Neither does she. Come to think of it, she's been pretty damn silent since we got here.

She looks at me over her shoulder, her eyes dark. _"Come, we must be quick."_

We approach the steps leading up to the palace. I hear people inside, quite a few of them. Workers, servants, and I think others are from a market not too far from the palace. More and more of the palace reveals itself as we ascend, the golden pillars from Alice's pictures and Bella's memories coming into view now. The sights and smells are just like the ones from when Bella showed my mother at the piano. I can't help but think of it as the smell of home, even though I've never been here before. Once we reach the top of the stairs, I get a better look of the pillars. They are tall and grand with pictures on them.

" _Hieroglyphics. It is the first written language of our people. They tell stories and messages from a long time ago and we still use them in some capacities today."_

Our people. I guess I'll have to get used to hearing that. We stand in between a set of pillars and Bella peeks around the corner, worrying her lip. Her hands are at her side, fidgeting as she quietly looks around.

" _Why are you so fucking nervous?"_

She doesn't look at me, still looking around. _"Because I did not tell Carlisle that I was leaving."_

I look at her, thinking that he will be angry and harm her. Anger strikes at me for a moment to think of anyone trying to harm her and I wrap my arm around her waist, feeling a strong need to protect her. Bella blushes but calms my fears when she looks at me with her eyebrows frowning. _"No no, Carlisle would never hurt me. He will be upset I am sure.."_

I shake my head, still not understanding this woman. Why would she go through all of this trouble for me to meet my father if he would be upset with her?

She still holds my gaze, her eyes swirling with that intense depth.

" _It needed to be done. I was able to do it, so I did it."_ Her thoughts show Carlisle, standing on the balcony of somewhere in this palace. His face is neutral but his eyes speak volumes. Green, stormy orbs of pain and suffering. Longing and self-loathing. I am familiar with this look and I guess Bella is, too because she then shows me. It looks like the university, where we first met. I have many days' worth of hair on my face with dark shadows under my eyes. Eyes that match Carlisle's. My father.

I've never known anyone besides Alice to see me, my pain. With Alice, she always saw me but when mom died I closed her off somewhat emotionally. I used to play the piano for her at school because she said it reminded her of mom and it made her feel better. I was such a mess afterwards, I don't know how I ever fucking made it home. But Alice saw my pain. Not just because she was with me when everything happened; because she saw _me_. Bella sees me, too. I can see it in her eyes, feel it in her touch and most definitely in her mind. She blushes, her breathing labored a bit and I touch it. Her breath hitches when my finger grazes her cheek, the blush spreading down her chest. Damn, I wonder how far it goes..

Her scent wraps around me, a sweet but light and decadent aroma of Bella. Brown sugar, honey, vanilla and fuck my dick is hard. My nose is in her hair and I need more so I make my way down to her neck. Her body is hot under my hands but I can stand it. I can take it. I hear a gasp but it's not from Bella. Not from me either. Both of our heads snap up at the sound, our haze of lust broken for the moment. I see a young girl wearing a white summer dress with bare feet, her hands carrying a basket of flowers and her eyes wide at us. I look at Bella and her eyes are wide as well. The girl fumbles with the basket, dropping that damn thing like it was on fire before kneeling where she stands. She bows respectfully before looking up at Bella with her wonder-filled eyes. "Your majesty, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were back."

I look at Bella in confusion but she's out of my arms in an instant, walking over to the girl. She looks like an angel standing next to the girl as she gently pulls the girl to her feet. She gracefully kneels in front of the young girl, her smile soft and sweet. "Olive, I told you that you do not have to do that." The young girl smiles just as sweetly, twirling from side to side. "Yes, your majesty." Bella raises her brow at the girl playfully and she grins. "Sorry, Miss Isabella. But your father, your highness, said I had to. It's the rules." Bella smirks, cradling her little face in her hands. "Well I am making it a rule. It is imperative that you, Olive of Upper Egypt, are to call me by my name." The girl's face lights up with her toothy grin and Bella's is just as bright when she smiles.

"Well, we're breaking all of the rules today aren't we?" a deep voice speaks from the entryway of the next room.

I look up and see a man, tall and kind of slim but not lacking muscles. He has short blonde hair and his green eyes are intense and piercing. _Carlisle_. I take an inventory of him more as he and Bella interact, noticing that I look a lot like him. I have his build and eye color for sure. He has a look about him that makes him seem like he's glowing; a golden sheen of something when the sun catches his skin. He looks like a picture of perfection and relaxation with his white linen clothes and bare feet. Like he doesn't have a fucking care in the world. I step forward from behind the pillar, wanting him to see me. He's still looking at Bella and he doesn't even glance in my direction. I glare at him, hating him even more for ignoring me.

"Carlisle. Good morning." On the outside she is calm but her mind is a mess of worry and nervousness.

I look at her, practically burning a fucking hole in the side of her head and she doesn't look at me either. " _What the fuck is going on, Bella?"_

Her eyes are still trained on Carlisle as he takes his time coming down some steps. I feel her mind pushing me out and I push my way back in, growling lowly as I come closer to her. "Bella, what the _fuck_ is going on? Why is he ignoring me? You said-"

 _Dammit Edward, would you shut up for one moment? Just please be quiet for now, this needs to be done delicately._

I immediately shut my mouth, huffing and also feeling kind of turned on that she talked to me like that. She still hasn't acknowledged me in person so I just stand there like a fucking idiot.

Carlisle finally makes his way to stand in front of Bella, his intense green eyes watching her for a moment. "Morning, Isabella."

He and Bella hold some type of staring contest before he pulls her into her arms, wrapping them around her tightly. She wraps her arms tightly around his waist in return and I can see some form of a relationship there. One very close, like father and daughter. It is confirmed when he pulls away and cradles her face gently, that twinkle in his eye that matches the one that my mother had whenever she looked at me or Alice. My heart pangs painfully and I clutch my chest, rubbing it to soothe the ache. The ache that's been there as long as I can remember, buried deep within. He glances up slowly and he looks right at me. He squints slightly and I can vaguely hear his confusion but I can't see shit. I will him to see me but he doesn't. I watch as Carlisle keeps Bella in his arms, his gaze back on her.

His voice is low but the anger simmers beneath his tone. "Do you know how worried I've been? What I was thinking when I found out that you left and to go of all places, after I specifically forbade you.."

"I know, Carlisle. But I am not sorry. I was careful and it was not done out of malice to spite you. I promise." Her voice is soft yet firm, not projecting any of the nervousness I felt from her before.

"Then, pray tell, what were you doing _there_? You know how dangerous it is, especially by yourself-"

"Edward."

Carlisle stiffens immediately and the look in his eyes match the ones I saw in Bella's thoughts, the ones that match mine. Tortured. Haunted. Hopeless and longing.

"What.. did you find him? Did you see him? Is he alright, Isabella?" His voice is pleading as he clutches Bella's arms. I see her showing him what I look like and he looks like he's gonna break down or something. He cradles Bella's face in his hands again, gentle and caring when he kisses her forehead lightly. "You must take me to him."

I feel her shield from her thoughts receding slowly, carefully. "I can not, Carlisle. I took a risk leaving myself, if you were to leave it would be noticed."

 _I could not concentrate with you screaming your obscenities, I had to see what was wrong._

 _Well?_

 _He can not see you._

 _No shit._

She shoots me a pretty scary glare from the corner of her eye and Carlisle notices, wrapping his arms around Bella tightly. He looks back where I'm standing, seeing something. Why can't I see anything? His mind is beyond fuzzy, like trying to hear fucking whispers from the surface while underwater. His eyes are like a green storm of fury, his body tense as he pulls Bella behind him. He raises a hand above his head and a fucking ball of green energy grows. "Who are you? How dare you use trickery against me! Show yourself to me now, I order you!"

"Carlisle, please, no one is trying to attack! Just let me explain!" Bella is frantic as she tries to get from behind Carlisle but he is just as frantically trying to hold her back. I don't fucking like it so I come closer to get to Bella and he somehow sees me and throws that damn ball at me.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" I growl at him. I don't give a fuck if he can see me or not. I try to get closer to Bella and he's still fucking attacking me. I'm ducking as much as I can, hiding back behind the gigantic pillars that surround us. I hear his angry voice echoing off the walls as he calls for his attacker to show himself again. I close my eyes, leaning back because I'm pretty sure this asshole is going to kill me if these ancient-as-fuck pillars don't hold up.

"Carlisle!"

My eyes snap open at that voice. I've heard it enough times in my life and my damn nightmares to know it anywhere. Her strong voice rings in my ears from its realistic clarity. Now is not the time to be having hallucinations of my mother. But her voice sounds closer now than ever and she's talking to Carlisle. I peek around the pillar and when I don't see anything fucking flying at me I come out further. I stop in my tracks at the scene. Carlisle has stopped and a woman stands with him in a golden type of gown with sparkling sequins scattered about it. Her long dark hair frames her face as she holds his hand in hers. They are having a silent conversation, their eyes glued to each other as they do. I see Bella, far off to the side of them but close enough to feel and hear her. I watch her watching them, a myriad of emotions flickering in her mind. Relief, happiness, longing, jealousy, fear. She catches my eyes then, blocking me again.

"Carlisle, our son.. he's come home." My mother's voice is soft and teary, shaking with emotion. Carlisle is beyond shocked, baffled and confused is more like it. _I'm right fucking there with ya, buddy._ I watch as my mom shows him something, the way I do. I didn't know she could do that, she never did before.

"How..? What happened?"

"When Edward was born I placed him under protection and I may have placed him under too deep. That's why you can't see him. I made it so that only humans can see him, so that I could keep him safe.."

He nods in understanding. "All with good reason, love."

She looks around the room with wide eyes of hope, searching. "He's come home to us, Carlisle. I knew that I saw him earlier, he was here. And he's here right now."

He suddenly breathes in a sharp breath, looking up and searching and Esme does the same but less frantic. I step closer to them and she sees, something. She narrows her eyes a bit, moving closer to me. I hold my breath as we close in the distance, reaching my hand out to her. I touch her hand with mine and she gasps softly. She closes her eyes and mumbles something in a different language before waving her hand over my head. Slowly her mind clears of the static and I see everything. The immense joy and relief, the sadness, and overflowing love. A breathtaking smile breaks across her lips as she looks at me.

"Edward, my baby. Welcome home."

* * *

 **AN: I know the posting is slow but I really want to focus on the promise of quality of the story versus the quantity of time it takes me to post it. I understand though if you're impatient. Only thing I _can_ promise is a hell of a story.**

 **Until next time.**

 **~TwilightVirtuosa~**


End file.
